This invention relates to an extrusion head for extruding mouldings for roller blinds, frames or standing finish and the like, and to a moulding obtained thereby.
It is known that in the construction of roller blinds, standing finish and the like, from extruded mouldings of a plastic material, it is sometimes necessary to incorporate metal inserts for the purpose of stiffening such mouldings, especially where large span openings are involved.
The incorporation of said metal inserts is generally effected by manually placing the metal insert into the plastic material moulding after the latter has been extruded.
The insertion of the metal insert is, however, impossible, or at least very difficult to carry out, where mouldings are involved which are made of rigid PVC with an inner core of expanded PVC.
A prior U.S. patent application by the same Applicant Ser. No. 166,226 discloses a moulding which is comprised of an outer skin of rigid PVC and inner liner of foamed or expanded PVC, so arranged as to leave an unoccupied core area in which a metal insert may be inserted, if desired; also in that case, however, the insertion is quite difficult and no reliable bond between the metal insert and plastics moulding can be established.